Phoenix Wright: The impossible turnabout
by Falconman
Summary: Contains SPOILERS! the story of how, after someone tries to kill maya, Phoenix catches him, along with the help of some friends. however, after Phoenix decides to lousily defend him, things take a turn for the worse.


**Sorry about not updating in a year, but, well... let's just say I got in a phase. anyway, I've decided to rewrite these first five chapters, as well as continue the story. To be honest, I still have no idea how it's going to end. even to me, it feels impossible. still, it is Phoenix Wright, so I'm sure he'll think of something. anyway, I hope that this rewritten chapter is better, and I hope you enjoy!  
~Falconman **

* * *

**The Attack**

The man slowly walked along the road, keeping in the shadows, wearing a long black cloak, over his red suit's blood stains. He kept his eyes on a man with a blue suit and spiky hair, who was walking with a girl, seemingly no older than eighteen, who wore a strange purple costume, perhaps an acolyte costume? He saw the girl beg the blue suited man, who seemed to apologize.

"I want burgers!" the cloaked man heard the young girl yell.  
"Be quiet, people are staring!" The spiky haired man said, almost as loud. The man in the shadows saw him sigh, and pull out his wallet. The young girl looked happy now.

"She won't be happy for long…" the cloaked man muttered. He shifted his cloak, and accidentally dropped his blood-stained knife. He panicked, and quickly rushed down to grab it. The speed of his falling made the cloak breeze behind him. There was a sudden flash as he got up from an alley. He looked down there to see someone, although he couldn't make out anything. He was worried, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it now. He rushed to catch up to the man and the girl, who were starting to enter a building, just opposite the Gatewater hotel.

"Hooray, burger time!" Maya shouted, as Phoenix reached for his keys.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me take off my suit, I feel so hot in this thing!" Phoenix shouted, wiping his forehead with his hand, as he pulled out his keys. He heard a rattling, like the window blinds, but he assumed he had left a window open; after all it had been a little windy. Once he opened the door, Maya quickly rushed in, and flopped onto the couch, and turned on the TV. "Aren't we going in a couple minutes?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but it's boring, just standing around waiting- Ooh, a Steel Samurai Spear? I need to get that!" She said, as an ad for a toy Steel Samurai Spear came on.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." He said, walking into his room. He pulled off his tie and his suit jacket when he suddenly heard Maya scream. "MAYA!" he shouted, running into the room. He saw a man, dressed as Edgeworth, running to the window. On the couch, Maya had a knife, right in her stomach. There was blood on the back of the couch, which looked smeared. "Stop!" Phoenix yelled, running at the man that looked like Edgeworth. The man just jumped through the window, breaking the blinds, and landed on the fire escape. He quickly climbed down it, Phoenix chasing after him, his phone in his hand, while calling an ambulance. The man who looked like Edgeworth threw something on the ground, which exploded into smoke. _A __smoke __bomb?_ While coughing, and blocking his eyes, the man got away. After the smoke cleared, he looked around, sadly. He spotted a piece of paper, and grabbed it, before remembering Maya. He quickly rang an ambulance, and then called a detective he knew.

"Hey pal, you sure got me today-" the detective started.

"Gumshoe, Maya's been stabbed."

"What? Where? Who? How?"

"At my office. Ple-"

I'm on my way pal!" the phone hanged up, and phoenix rushed back inside. He held Maya's hand, and stayed by her side until the ambulance drivers came in, and took her into the ambulance. He watched the ambulance drive off, outside. As they drove off, Gumshoe came. "I'm going in pal!" he said, and immediately started running up the stairs inside, three at a time, until he tripped halfway.

"Please calm down, Gumshoe…" Phoenix said quietly, his eyes shining. Gumshoe whirled around, and stared at him. He saw his emotions in his eyes; Anger, fear, sadness, and most of all, determination. Gumshoe then closed his eyes, and counted to ten, then opened his eyes, and calmly walked up the stairs, with Phoenix.

"Alright pal, let's start taking evidence!" Gumshoe said, pushing his sleeve up his arm. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.


End file.
